The Naked Truth
by FallenBleedingAngel
Summary: Working with SPR was terrific, that is until a new boss comes in and suddenly Mai Taniyama knows the world is messing with her. Did she mention he just so happens to be her Nudist neighbor who has no curtains? *Mentions of Nudism and Nudity. Eventual Mai/Naru.


The door to SPR opened quickly and shut with the force of a earthquake, as pouding footsteps came closer to where Ayako sat on the couch sipping tea. She quickly looked up and saw a fuming Mai Taniyama, who was redder than a tomato trying to come up with words to no doubt complain about her newest problimatic neighbor.

"What the hell am I supposed to do ?! He walks around naked ! And he doesn't even have curtains Ayako ! No Curtains!" 

Ayako raised an eyebrow and snickered as she passed a cup of tea to a embarassed and fuming Mai, "I would enjoy the free show, do you mind if I come over tomorrow ?"

Mai gaped, Ayako smirked, "What ? It's not like you're appreciating his nudity. Do you know naked boy's name at least?"

Mai turned scarlet as she drank tea to calm herself down,"H-his name ?! No! He's a total narcissist if he walks around naked like that! I'll just call him Naru!"

"So have you been looking?!"

Mai spat her tea out and let out an unholy schreech before yelling, "WHY WOULD I BE LOOKING. OH MY GOD AYAKO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT."

Ayako laughed, "You know it wouldn't hurt for you to I don't know, **be interested** in someone?"

"When would I have time for that? I don't even have time to hang out most days! No I'm perfectly fine working and going to school part time." Mai grumbled.

Ayako sweatdropped," Madoka overworks you too much.."

Mai laughed, "Well if it helps pay the rent then who am I to complain when I work overtime?"

Ayako coincided and got off of the couch to get ready to start work," Make sure Madoka doesn't know you spilled tea..again. What time is she coming in anyways?"

Scrubbing away at the tea hoping it wouldn't stain the floor, and entirely too thankful that she had packed a second shirt Mai said," Well I don't really know. Madoka said she had to go and meet with some of her old friends..and that we were getting some new people. She wouldn't even let me see their files!"

Ayako rolled her eyes at Mai before greeting the quiet priest who had entered SPR without a sound.

Mai's head narrowly missed the coffee table as she stood to greet the kind priest who she thought of as a good friend. "Good Morning John ~!"

John smiled at Mai, "Good Morning Mai, how is life going?"

Mai visibly deflated, "My neighrbor is awful! I can't even open the curtains to my room any more because of him! Anyways..how about you? Working on anything? " She deflected giving the real reason as to **why** her neighbor was awful, because Mai was pretty sure John would have a heart attack (or at least something close to it) if he found out exactly what her neighbor did within the confines of his curtainless house **which she could certainly see**.

"Well I started working at a new church that takes care of orphans but they do know that I also work freelance for SPR, so hopefully no schedules conflict!"

Mai nodded and held up a thumb,"Good job! It would suck if you couldn't work with us anymore!"

Ayako and John almost saw a question mark visibly appear over Mai's head, "Why are you here? Usually you only come if we have a case! Yay! Do we have a case? Why hasn't Madoka told me? Did she say what it was about?"

John sweatdropped as he saw the expectant gazes of Mai and Ayako, "No case as far as I know. Madoka said she wanted me to be here to greet the new people that are going to be working here."

Mai sulked but Ayako grew interested, "Did Madoka tell you who they are? Appearantly she wouldn't even let Mai look at the files."

Mai's imaginary tail begain wagging and she jumped up and down, "Did she tell you? Oh is it going to be someone fun?! Jooohn you have to tell me!"

John laughed, "Sorry Mai, I'm as clueless as you are. Madoka just told me to come so here I am."

Mai huffed and Ayako complained, "Honestly why can't she just tell us? It's not like we're going to scare them off."

Mai quietly slumped in her chair and mumbled, "Bou-san is late."

Ayako rolled her eyes, "He's not coming. Remember he told us last week he was going on tour?"

Mai hid her face in her arms as John got comfortable on the couch and pulled out a book.

"But it's soooo boring without him! Is Masako coming?"

"No, she has her "plans" and whatnot. Why did Madoka tell us to come so early if she's not going to be here?! I swear sometimes she's worse than that Monk!"

Time dragged by slowly and the boredom of Mai and Ayako was practically palpable.

The door to SPR opened loudly, and a annoyingly happy voice boomed throught the office,"YooHoo~ I'm here ~ I also got the new people~ The tall one is Lin Koujo and this youngin is Kazuya Shibuya! They'll be your bosses while I'm away got it? Now, come say Hi~!"

Ayako and Mai's head snapped up at Madoka's voice, and suddenly everything in Mai's world was shattered to pieces...because it was **so wrong**.

 **Her face turned red and Mai knew without a doubt her life just got a stupidly and embarassingly difficult because her goddamn nudist of a neighbor was standing in front of her and HE WAS GOING TO BE HER BOSS.**

 **She was so screwed.**


End file.
